Red head next door
by art ink
Summary: Kaoru moves to the countryside and meets an interesting neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Money, something that you either have or you don't have. To Kaoru money was always available. Her father provided plenty for his sole daughter. He made sure Kaoru was able to take care of herself. He had her trained through many martial arts teachers and the best money could offer in education, which is why he wanted to move the family to to a town in the outskirts of Tokyo.

He left a note explaining in detail what was expected from his daughter and Sanosuke his nephew whom he had adopted after his mother passed away. It was hard to sit down with them and discuss things when he never seemed to have anytime .

Kaoru read the note from father. It was typical he left notes but she had not expected a move. Quietly she made her way around the house, her footsteps a soft thump against the floor. A months notice in advance... well she guessed it was plenty of time to get matters straight.

But the changing of schools was always something she was all too familiar with. She couldn't remember how many times they moved, her and Sano had grown closer during those times which is why she considered him a brother. They'd been through a lot together.

"Kaoru"

She turned her head to look back it was Sano leaning lazily against a wall. " Hey, I saw the note too. Guess we're just gonna go? It shouldn't be that bad..it's near Tokyo" , he grinned.

She squinted her eyes at him , "What are you up to?"

"You know the usual." He raised his eyebrows and slid a paper from his back pocket. He pointed at it, "See this , I made a list of all the good restaurants since you can't cook."

" Oh really" , she rolled her eyes but the list was a good idea.

"Pops said that we'd be going together and that this time it won't be one of those private schools where we never have time to eat out and stuff. So I think it's an improvement " He rubbed his hands across his chin, contemplating the situation.

Kaoru was also glad to hear that she wouldn't be by herself, she'd have at least one person she knew which she was fine with.

The month flew by , her father had asked the maid to move with them and Tsubame said yes. The household only needed one maid , although the house was big and there were so many rooms to clean, technically 3 people lived in it and most of the time they were never home.

She had seen pictures of the new house and it was wonderfully set in the traditional style of Japanese homes. She had been warned that for once they would have neighbors and that she should need to "be nice".

They arrived at the home via private jet. When everything had been settled , they stood outside together looking at the property. Koshiro swelled with pride , " I make a lot of sacrifices for this family and we deserve to live in a place like this".

The property was smaller but by far more elegant . The walls of the building seemed to grow taller and taller to Kaoru as if she was standing in the shadow of a mountain. The dark rooftop standing out against the beautiful branches of the trees. Arched fences that connected in intricate patterns . "It's beautiful father" , Kaoru almost seemed to whisper .

Sano remained quiet , for once he wasn't full of energy he was starting to feel ill from the jet trip.

A greeting came out from a nearby shrubbery, "Hello! Mr. Kamiya! It's Hiko , how was the trip , isn't it nice out here." A tall man emerged from the property next door, Kaoru almost caught her breath the man looked like a model.

Koshiro smiled turning around swiftly to greet him, "How are you Mr. Hiko, our trip went well we love it here"

"That's good to hear, I haven't had a neighbor in years! I'm glad to have some society here!" Hiko smiled genuinely happy. They greeted him in unison, almost like clockwork. Both her and Sano were almost gawking then quickly recovered.

Koshiro inquired more about life there and Hiko enthralled him with details.

Kaoru and Sano went inside , both checking the space. They each had their own side of the house , which was nice. Kaoru went upstairs to her room, it had hand painted cherry blossoms across the top of every corner and the white laced patterns seemed to lead you into the room. She liked it very much so.

The window was oval but huge , she peered into it , staring off into the distance and somehow found her eyes shifting into the neighbors yard. She peered more into it, it was weird. Most yards had green grass and a garden or a pond but that man had a long circular track .

She thought back to Hiko, that was his yard , wasn't it? She could imagine him running across it like an athlete , the man was built . She giggled , he'd be an interesting neighbor .

She stopped abruptly she saw someone running on that path, she stared harder it didn't look like Hiko, it must be his daughter. Long red hair swayed as she came closer into view.

Kaoru gasped , "... It's a guy"


	2. Chapter 2

Kaoru felt herself blush. She had thought the father was a looker but it was no way like the son. Goodness she almost couldn't think straight.

She hadn't had good relationships in the past, she used to date Enishi but he was so mean and controlling to her that his name bore bad memories . It's almost like he changed her and in a way held her back.

Her father always said that "That boy Enishi was a duche. Not good enough for my daughter no matter how much money his daddy makes"

Her father had been right, Enishi had two timed Kaoru with another girl and when Kaoru had found out, she broke off all ties and switched schools and even changed. She was once bubbly but now she remained mostly quiet, time had taught her the dangers of becoming friends with people .

She backed away from the window but not before there's head running below caught a glimpse of her.

Below , the red head had been running for a time , he thought about many things. Relationships ,his mom , the new neighbors and just when he was rounding the corner of the track he had seen her. Mr. Kamiyas daughter, almost looked like she was in mourning.

He slowed down tremendously as he took in her features. Dark hair and even from the distance he could see those crystal blue eyes piercing him. He's inhaled sharply and glanced backdown. _Focus man! It's just a girl that's your neighbor! Calm down sheesh!_

He quickly picked up the pace. _Don't look ! Don't look! You'll make it look like you were staring!_

Kaoru was bright red, when she left her room. Afraid to even glance at the window anymore.

That afternoon, the family ate at the table for once and had polite conversation. Koshiro knew it would only be a matter of time before Kaoru and their neighbors son met. As a father he dreaded it .

Kaoru ate mindlessly eating. Tomorrow she would have school and she was nervous. Sano could only help so much.

And if she ran into the red head she wasn't sure how she'd react. _It's not like y'all would talk. Come on Kaoru you should know he's very athletic and probably a jerk or something. A guy that good looking probably wasn't very nice so just calm down._

The day was full of activities. Kaoru found her class locations and just followed the route throughout the day. To her surprise she had many classes with Sano and one with that red head . She glanced at his muscular back in the front row, he seemed to be oblivious to her which was a good thing.

He craned his neck in her direction as if he was waiting for her to say something.

"Tell us about yourself Kaoru"The teacher asked waiting for a reply.

Kaoru blushed and stood up bravely, " I have interest in learning kendo, I hope to be an instructor one day"

She had been so engrossed in watching Kenshin, which she had just learned was his name during role call, that she almost hadn't heard the teacher.

Sano teased her later "I hope to be an instructor one day " he shrilled with delight.

Kaoru huffed ,"alright , alright just let it go "

Sano laughed , "why? It's so funny! I hope ...one day to fulfill my dream of being an instructor" he wiped fake tears from his eyes.

Father worked late that day so it was just her and Sano home and Tsubame the maid, who cooked them a healthy meal. Sano sighed ," You want to eat out tomorrow? Not that Tsubame doesn't cook good food I just want to see some ladies"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "your paying then."

Kenshin POV:

He had seen her glance at him but his sources told him she'd been staring. Although she wore black in much of her wardrobe, it didn't take away from her beauty. He was glad he got to sit in the front, he couldn't take it if he had to sit next to her.

Hiko had been watching his son since he came home from work. Kenshin seemed unlike his usual self, he seemed distracted.

Hiko slyly came up to him, " So, how was school?"

Kenshin shrugged ,"Okay I guess"

Hiko raised his brow, "I'm just wondering have you seen the neighbors kids, Sano or Kaoru there?"

"I think so. I haven't met them yet." Kenshin gulped , hoping he didn't seem nervous.

It wasn't like Kenshin to lie so obviously the boy was hiding something. He hadn't seen Koshiros daughter much but she was pretty. In fact she'd make a good couple with his son. It would take some convincing, Koshiro was very protective of his only daughter.

Kenshin was glad when the conversation turned to the family businesses.

Kaoru POV

Kaoru arrived at her first class on time, relieved she wouldn't run into Kenshin any time soon. She sat next to Sano and waited for class to begin.

When class was over she would talk to Sano, just to distract herself. She observed throughout the day that Kenshin was quite the popular guy, many people came up to him multiple times in the hallway, guys and expecially girls. One particular girl with dark hair seemed too friendly and Kenshin acted distant and cold to her.

Sano came up next to Kaoru, "I heard that the girl with the dark hair dated Kenshin once and still hounds him after he broke up wth her. It turns out she had lied to him and betrayed him by saying she was single when she was dating some two other guys at the same time"

Kaoru nodded ,"it makes since why he's so cold to her. How did you find that out?"

"I hear the gossip" he announced proudly."and I overheard his friends talking about it because she left a note in his locker and they read it "

She felt some pity for Kenshin, after all she'd been through something similar.


End file.
